


Sing

by Justbeyourself205



Series: Danger Days: The True Lives Of The Fabulous KillJoys [2]
Category: DESTROYA - My Chemical Romance (Song), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Demolition Lovers - My Chemical Romance (Song), My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbeyourself205/pseuds/Justbeyourself205
Summary: This was longer than I expected..





	Sing

The first time you had hear him sing it had been when he thought nobody was around. Jet Star, Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, and you were all going to check on Dr. Death Defying but you decided to hang back with Party Poison last minute. You had seen the guys off and went back in the diner silently. You sat in one of the old booths, leaning back and relaxing. After a few minutes, you could hear the faintest singing. Of course you froze at first, stunned by the idea of him actually singing. Then you were up and walking closer. You didn't make a sound. His door was only slightly cracked, his voice seemed to be calling out for you. You hung back to hear more, not wanting to interrupt him.

  
He was singing a song you hadn't heard before, "Every time that you lose it sing it for the world, Sing it from the heart, Sing it till you're nuts, Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts, Sing it for the deaf, Sing it for the blind, Sing about everyone that you left behind, Sing it for the world, Sing it for the world" His voice was thick with emotion, somehow rough and soft at the same time. An unknown emotion rose in you. You pushed the door open slowly, hoping that it wouldn't make a noise. You were greeted with the sight of him bent over a paper, his mask off and next to him. He had put an old book underneath it, sitting on his bed. He was totally zoned out. You walked towards him, drawn forward by him singing. It was almost as if he was encouraging you, "Got to see what tomorrow brings Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs Sing it for the world Sing it for the world."

  
You reach forward and barely touch his shoulder. You're amazed by how startled he is, jumping up, his paper falling to the floor. His face is flushed red in embarrassment, "Y-Y/n! I thought you were going with.." You offer him a small smile, picking up his paper. It had a detailed drawing of a sunset, the five of you with your masks on relaxing. He took the paper from you gently, "It's nothing.."

You look at him in shock, "Nothing? You have real talent." He looked at his feet. You searched his face, "And what you were singing? Did you write that?" He nodded. "Well, it's amazing, you have a good voice." He gave you a shy smile, looking up briefly. He laid back on his bed, dropping the paper next to him before tangling his hands in his hair and sighing tiredly.

The second time you had heard him sing was a little more open, you, Fun Ghoul, and him going to patrol the area. Some song called Na Na Na came on. Fun was immediately leaning forward on his seat, "You got Dr. Death to put it on the radio!"

  
Party grinned, "Yeah, he said it was good."

  
Fun hit him on the arm, "It is, he wasn't lying." You opened your mouth to say something and they both shushed you immediately. Party turned up the radio. You were shocked to hear his voice coming through the radio, clear and just as perfect. He had a smirk plastered on his face, halfway through the song singing along. Even Ghoul was humming along. When it was over, Ghoul turned to you, his eyes gleaming, "Doesn't your man have a good voice?"

You raised your eyebrows at him, your cheeks tinting pink, "Indeed he does."

  
The four of them began being more open about their music after that. But there was one song Party immediately changed as soon as it came on. You couldn't help but be curious. You were all lounging around after eating some power pup, the radio on. Then a song was coming on and Ghoul shouts, "This is my song!"

  
You laugh, listening and realizing that this was a song by them, Party's voice ringing through the radio. "Don't believe what they say We're dead flies in the summertime They leave us all behind With duct tape scars on my honey They don't like who you are You won't like where we'll go Brother, protect me now With blood they wash in the money! You don't believe in God I don't believe in luck They don't believe in us But I believe in the enemy! You don't believe in God I don't believe in luck They don't believe in us But I believe in the enemy!"

  
You're surprised when Party and Ghoul lean towards each other where they're sitting, singing together, "Uh UhUh UhUh, Uh UhUh UhUh, Uh UhUh."

  
You blush when Party looks to you, continuing to sing without Ghoul now, "I'm sick down from the bones to the other side Red-mob, we insects hide, King rat on the streets in another life, They laugh, we don't think it's funny, If what you are, Is just what you own, What have you become, When they take from you, ALMOST EVERYTHING. You don't believe in God, I don't believe in luck, They don't believe in us, But I believe in the enemy! You don't believe in God, I don't believe in luck, They don't believe in us, But I believe in the enemy!"

  
Then all of them were yelling the next lyrics, even Kobra, "Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya! Against the sun, we're the enemy! Destroya Destroya Destroya DESTROYER!"

  
Party looks directly at you while he sings the next lyrics, "UhUhUh Uh Uh Uh, UhUhUhUh Uh Uh, UhUhUhUh Uh Uh, Uh Uh Uh Uh UhUh UhUh."

  
Then they were getting up, all of them, while singing, "I don't believe in God, I don't believe in luck, I don't believe in you, I just believe in the enemy, I don't believe in God, I don't believe in luck, I don't believe in you, I just believe in the enemy!"

  
Party goes towards you, pulling you to your feet and closer to him. His hands are on your hips as he leans forward and whispers in your ear, "Uh Uh Uh Uh UhUh, Uh Uh Uh Uh, Uh Uh Uh Uh UhUhhh, Uh Uh Uh Uh UhUh, Uh Uh Uh Uhhh."

  
Your face turns bright red but the others are too caught up in the song to notice.

  
Afterwards, you were a little awkward around him. He and the guys began to have occasional shows for other killjoys. As lowkey as they tried to keep it, the shows were always crazy. People really liked their songs. Soon, you had heard him sing so many times that you were used to all the ups and downs of his voice. You always thought back to the first time you had heard him sing. The emotion was still there, it always would be. You'd usually stay away from all the killjoys wanting to be at the very front of the stage, going more towards the middle of the crowd. His eyes would always find you in the crowd, and it seemed like he sung directly to you. Suddenly a slow song came on and you looked up towards the makeshift stage in surprise. It was the song Party always skipped. That was by them? It had been so long since it came out but everyone was screaming, some brought to tears at the very beginning of the song.

  
He closes his eyes, tapping his foot to the beat. Then his voice was filling the area, softly unlike most of his other songs, his eyes still closed, "Hand in mine, into your icy blues, And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway, With this trunk of ammunition too, I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets."

  
Your eyes, blue as said in the song, widen. He keeps his eyes shut, "I'm trying, I'm trying, To let you know just how much you mean to me, And after all the things we put each other through and, I would drive on to the end with you, A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full, And I feel like there's nothing left to do, But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running." He moves the microphone away for a second, moving it back to sing the next part, "But this time, I mean it, I'll let you know just how much you mean to me, As snow falls on desert sky, Until the end of everything, I'm trying, I'm trying, To let you know how much you mean, As days fade, and nights grow, And we go cold." He tilts his head up toward the sky, a single tear going down his face, "Until the end, until this pool of blood, Until this, I mean this, I mean this, Until the end of... I'm trying, I'm trying, To let you know how much you mean, As days fade, and nights grow, And we go cold, But this time, we'll show them, We'll show them all how much we mean, As snow falls on desert sky, Until the end of every..."

  
The music stops for a second, continuing slowly. He opens his eyes, finding yours, "All we are, all we are, Is bullets I mean this." As he repeats this, you begin to make your way towards him. You shove your way through the crowd, not caring how much you annoy them. You can't see him anymore, "As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms, Forever, forever, Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning, Forever, and ever, Know how much I want to show you you're the only one, Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun."

  
You make it to the front of the crowd, where all the ridiculous fangirls are practically crying, you push past, your eyes focused on him. His face is red behind his mask, his voice calling out to you again, "And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood, And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down, And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down" You climb on the stage with difficulty, stumbling towards him as he sings the end, "I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood, I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever."

  
You had finally reached him, cupping his face and pulling him down into a passionate kiss. The crowd cheers, even Kobra, Ghoul, and Jet are smiling. The microphone is pulled out of his hand and he's wrapping his arms around you. As the two of you part, he gives you a quick peck on the lips, face flushed with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than I expected..


End file.
